


Acting Without Words [Finn Wolfhard X Mute! Actress!Reader]

by Specialwolf0



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specialwolf0/pseuds/Specialwolf0





	Acting Without Words [Finn Wolfhard X Mute! Actress!Reader]

_**[Name] [Surname]** _ _an amazing actress who stars in a various amount of movies, TV programs and commercials who, unfortunately, hasn't got a voice. She cannot make_ **any** _noise whatsoever, which is bizarre. How could a mute female get so far in her career?_

_Nobody actually knows, all they know is that this gorgeous [Hair Colour] girl is amazing at her acting even without speaking! Today, still, nobody knows why she's mute or if she was born lik-'_

Finn Wolfhard sighed, turning the channel over as he absentmindedly checked his Instagram. His brown iris' glanced over his notifications and rolled as he noticed that none of his notifications were of who he would hope for them to be from. Finn kept an eye on a certain female's account and scrolled through her Instagram pictures from recent photoshoots. You see, Finn was a good fan of [Name]'s, possibly her first one but, recently, Finn's feelings have grown for the girl, he soon was constantly checking her account even if she had just posted a photo or video, he had searched the internet for hours on end to find out information about her that he had yet to know and he always talked about her to his family as if he knew her personally.

Yes.

Finn Wolfhard was in  **love** with [Name] [Surname].

It was new to anyone who knew the boy, they could tell by the hearts in his eyes when he sees her pictures, they could hear the dreamy sighs from him across the room when he was thinking about her and they could certainly tell the infactuation with her when he continuously talked about her.

Finn couldn't deny this, it was too obvious. However, he didn't know her. He never met her, he had never gotten a role in a movie she was in nor had has he ever been at the same reward ceremony she had been at.

But it all changed when he received an email from the directors of ' _ **IT**_ ' that he had gotten a role for the new 2017 remake.

**_Finn Wolfhard,_ **

_We would gladly like to tell you that you managed to get the role of Richie "Trashmouth" Tozier. We would like to announce that we have made slight changes that you may agree or disagree with. We have added a complete new character because of the desire of adding a certain actress in the movie._

_You will have a love interest by the name of..._

_[Name] Queer._

_Strange last name, we know that but, it was actually the actress who came up with the last name. We had used her first name, so I suppose you can guess who will be playing her, in hopes that it'll be easier for you and the cast._

_Beverly Marsh will be played by Sophia Lillis._

_Bill Denbrough will be played by Jaeden Lieberher._

_Eddie Kaspbrak will be played by Jack Dylan Grazer._

_Pennywise/IT will by played by Bill Skarsgård._

_Stanley Uris will be played by Wyatt Oleff._

_Mike Hanlon will be played by Chosen Jacobs._

_Ben Hanscom will be played by Jeremy Ray Taylor._

_Hebry Bowers will be played by Nicolas Hamilton._

_Patrick Hockstetter will be played by Owen Teague._

_Georgie Denbrough will be played by Jackson Robert Scott._

_Belch Huggins will be played by Jake Sim._

_Victor Criss will be played by Logan Thompson._

_Al Marsh {Beverly's father} will be played by Stephen Bogaert._

_Rabbi Uris will by played by Ari Cohen._

_[Name] Queer will be played by [Name] [Surname]._

_If you have any problems, email me back._

_- Andy Muschietti & Rich Delia._

Finn Wolfhard sat back, a huge smile on his face as he re-read who was playing [Name] Queer. He couldn't believe it, he got to be in a movie with  **the** [Name] [Surname]? His prayers had been answered. After a few minutes of just smiling like a silly person, he got up and went to tell his mother the good news.

\---

_'So, [Name]! We have recently been told that you would be in the new movie, IT, is that correct?'_ An interviewer asked on stage, looking at the mute female.

She thought for a second or two if she should tell before typing down her answer on her phone's app, 'notes', which was connected to a large projector which projected what she was typing.

**'Well, yes, I am. I only recently got the email however so I don't think they've started filming.'**

_'Oh, okay then, when do you think you'll start filming?'_ The interviewer pried, [Name] simply shrugging as she blankly looked at them.

**'I don't know, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you since it would ruin the surprise of when the film is done.'** She simply shrugged the question off as she waited for another response, her face blank as it normally is.

_'Is it true that you haven't smiled since you were 3?'_

[Name] simply sighed,  **'not true, I've smiled since then - it's just very rare.'**

_'Could you perhaps smile for us now?'_

**'No.'**

\---

Finally, the IT movie had started filming, they started from the very first scene where [Name] is in it.

' _So, there's this church full of Jews, right? And Stan has to take this super Jewy test._ ' Jack/Eddie told Jaeden/Bill, Wyatt/Stan and Finn/Richie, Finn/Richie fixing his glasses as he listens.

' _But how's it work?_ ' Jaeden/Bill asked, not stuttering as he questioned them.

' _They slice the tip of his dick off._ ' Jack/Eddie told him, making [Name]'s face scrunch up in disgust as she eavesdropped on them.

' _But then you'll have nothing left!_ '

' _It is true_.' One of the guys stated but [Name] couldn't figure out which one.

' _Wait, you guys!_ ' Wyatt/Stan called out, accidentally pushing [Name] out the way and straight into a couple making out, causing another disgusted face from [Name] as she moved and caught up with the group again. ' _Sorry!_ ' He called out to [Name].

' _Hey, Stan, what happens at the mitzvah anyways? Ed says you slice the tip of the d-d-d-dick off._ ' Jaeden/Bill questioned, confused about the whole thing.

' _Yeah, Rabbi's gonna pull down your pants. And he will tell the crowd: "Where's the beef?_ ".' Finn/Richie joked, chuckling after with the rest of the group except [Name] and Wyatt/Stan.

' _At the bar mitzvah, I read from the Torah... and then I make a speech, and suddenly I become a man._ ' Wyatt/Stan informed the group, Finn/Richie grinning as he made a comment.

' _I can think of funner ways to be a man_.' Finn/Richie grinned, making [Name] roll her eyes and mouth to herself.

- _Doesn't Mean It'll Happen To You, Richie.-_

' _Shit_.' Finn/Richie had spotted Nicolas/Henry and his gang. After the group walked past the gang, he asked, ' _think they'll sign my yearbook? ''Dear, Richie. Sorry for taking a hot, steaming dump in your backpack last March. Have a good summer.'''_ He continued as they all walked out the door, Megan/Gretta purposely bumping into Stanley who bumped into [Name].

\---

After a few more scenes, the cast were allowed to talk amongst themselves, Finn immediately going to talk to [Name].

' _Hey, [Name]. Do you mind if I talk to you? I haven't really gotten close to the rest of the cast yet...'_ He trailed off, [Name] nodding at him before writing down on the whiteboard she had been given for the movie since they didn't have phone's in the timexoje it's set in.

**'Sure, sorry about accidentally catching you with my nails outside the school scene, I didn't mean to actually hit you.'** [Name] gave him a guilty look as he read her message.

_'Oh! No, no, no! That's okay, I know you didn't mean to! Besides, you can't help it, we all do something like that once in our lives.'_ He smiled at her, earning a small sigh in relief. She rubbed off the message and began to write a new one.

**'I'm so glad to hear that, you don't wanna know how many people hated me after I accidentally caught them in a 'physical' scene. I'm just glad you're okay and don't want to murder me to be honest.'** Finn chuckled as he read the message,

_'Definitely don't want to murder you, and I don't get how people could hate you over such a small thing.'_

__[Name] shrugged, a small, barely noticeable, smile on her face as she continued to communicate with the brunette male.


End file.
